Love Beyond Desire
by kataract52
Summary: "Ménage á trois are tricky affairs best left in fantasy. Even being inexperienced, he knew that much." Nate/Sage/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** This is an adult love story. You've been warned. If you've read my other works, you'll be familiar with Honor LeBeau. If not, you'll get to know her here. My Nate Summers is a hybrid of Nate Grey and Nathan Summers: looks and sounds like Grey; born and infected like Summers. He's also prolifically featured in my other fics. I never really got the chance to tell his story like I wanted, but was content to keep all this floating in my mind – until a certain reviewer sparked my imagination. Suddenly, I had to get this out. I decided to publish because I love romance stories. If you enjoy, please review. You never know what could happen.

 **Chapter I**

From the first, Nate knew it was foolish. _Ménage á trois_ are tricky affairs best left in fantasy. Even being unexperienced, he knew that much. Furthermore, Honor was like a sister to him. A sister he'd always harbored feelings for… It was complicated. Tessa, Honor's wife, had also been a life-long friend, but as a friend-of-a-friend. She wasn't unattractive – in a sort of Morticia Adams way – and supposedly the whole thing had been _her_ idea. But Nate didn't _yearn_ for her. He didn't have to mental scold himself whenever she flashed a bit of skin as he did with Honor. The idea of being vulnerable in front of her was… terrifying. But she and 'On were a package deal now, weren't they? Couldn't have one without the other. If this was his last chance to have Honor, he couldn't let it pass.

"Stop thinking so much," Honor whispered in his ear as she removed his coat.

They'd agreed on dinner and night caps at an upscale hotel in the city, where no one knew them. The ladies booked the room; he paid for the meal. Copious amounts of alcohol did nothing to soothe his excitement.

Honor and Tessa were relaxed – easy in each other's company.

"Which medium of white noise would we prefer?" asked Tess. "Audio or visual?"

"Find a tune, maestro," Honor answered. "I suspect we'll be chatting this one up for a while."

"Let us hope not," she smiled at him. The hypnotic beats of Massive Attack softened the air.

"You guys…" he wiped his damp palms on his pants. "…do this often..?"

Honor _tsk_ ed. "I wouldn't say _often_. A time or two. Let's lay some ground rules, shall we? We're not into anal, so don't ask. Bareback's fine, but no coming inside us. And if _anyone_ wants to stop, for _whatever_ reason, we _all_ stop. Okay?"

He wouldn't chicken out. "What's bareback?"

They smiled at each other.

"No condom."

"Oh."

"Your rules?" asked Honor.

He'd never had sex with _rules_ before. "This doesn't change us. When we leave, we're all still friends."

"Of course," said Tess. "This arrangement expires tomorrow morning and need never be discussed again. It will _certainly_ never be repeated."

Yes, Honor had made that crystal clear in her proposal: this threesome was a one-night stand.

Silence threatened to turn awkward.

Without preamble, Honor shimmied out of her sapphire cocktail dress. She'd been the eye appetizer all evening for the whole restaurant, but the dress melted to reveal a red silk number even more alluring. Her flawless, generous curves begged to be freed. Smiling, she turned her back to him and kissed her wife. Tess stepped out of her inky dress to reveal black silk and lace. Lots of tiny buckles and straps. Honor hissed and drank her in. Obviously, she was into the Hellfire look. Nate was grateful for the distraction. No one realized his eyes were transfixed on Honor's glorious ass.

Their lips softly met and fingers threaded hair.

He stood frozen in tight pants.

Honor glanced over her shoulder. "Help a girl out of her brazier?"

Slowly, he stepped towards them, past the line of no return. His non-metallic hand gently brushed her hair over her shoulder. Then both hands explored the creamy expanse of her back. She wasn't repulsed by his organic steel, thankfully.

Reverently, he showered warm and soft kisses along her neck. She gasped and arched her back so that her ass brushed against his erection.

"So impatient," he admonished, sliding her bra straps over faintly freckled shoulders.

Tess followed his pace and gently traced the front of Honor's panties. "This item was newly acquired…"

"You like 'm?" she asked hopefully.

"I prefer you as God made you, although that's the intention of such a design."

Nate unclasped the hook and she eagerly removed it. Then she looked to Tess for permission. Holding her shoulders, Tess turned her around so that he could see her bare breasts. "Lovely, isn't she?"

"A vision," he agreed breathlessly. It was true. She had some of the largest breasts he'd ever seen, and they hung down slightly, begging him to lift them. Instead, he looked deep into her eyes – the eyes of his best friend – and then behind her to Tessa.

" _Guys_!" she snapped. "If you don't cease this _mindless_ -!"

Quickly, Honor turned back. "Maybe we shouldn't. If you're uncomfortable-"

"Your body requires his, my love, like sustenance and shelter."

"I need _you_."

Tess smiled wickedly. "Kiss him."

He thought their first kiss might be sweet and unsure, but she surged over him with tongue and teeth and sucked the air from his lungs. He drowned in her.

"Aren't her kisses _divine_? Nibble her ear lobe and watch her melt."

While he obeyed, Tess lavished kisses on her wife's neck. Red panties joined the bra in the corner as her kisses moved lower. Honor gasped and panted, pulling him closer. No shame. Only a desperate need to quench this yearning. Was she exaggerating? A quick telepathic scan said no. She'd fantasized about this for ages before manipulating Tess into arranging it. Her restraint was thread bare and fraying. She wrapped a leg around his waist, opening her sex to him, and his heart melted. She wanted him, too…

"Naughty girl," Tess whispered. "You would comply with any demand right now, wouldn't you?" She spit on Honor's ass and hooked her thumb inside. "You would suffer anything to be filled."

"Yessss…"

"Be quiet and kiss him!"

Nate was prepared this time and met her tooth for tooth. Holding her knee with one hand, he used the other to fist her hair. Yanking her head back, he marked her neck before descending to her pebbled nipples. Groaning, she rocked between them.

"He's very generous, isn't he?" asked Tessa.

"Yes! _Yes!_ "

"How do you plan to compensate his generosity?"

In a flash, she opened his fly and his erection sprang forth. Cold air briefly chilled him before she wrapped her warm, moist mouth around his length. No woman had ever done that before. He'd never had a long-term relationship or paid for a professional, and hadn't felt comfortable allowing casual girlfriends to go down on him. They'd never been eager anyway, and he'd always been self-conscious about the metallic vein running along the side of his shaft. Honor must've uncovered this secret through her psychic powers because she moaned lovingly, mouth full of sex. Her blow job was as mind-blowing as her kisses. With a pang, he realized he'd never have another lover like Honor. She'd be the one he'd forever try and fail to replace.

She pulled back and whispered "Hey, baby" with a wink.

"Sorry," he whispered back.

She went back to sucking, less pressure this time but her tongue rolled sweetly like a climaxing sex. He wanted to give her the world and everything in it. Meanwhile, Tess moved between Honor's thighs and began sucking her sex while twisting her nipples. Honor groaned, gasped and trembled, interrupting his divine rapture.

"Bet you've never come with a cock in your mouth," he said, twisting her hair.

Her response was a deep moan – desire for what only he could give her. As she climaxed, her tongue froze while her body shuddered and he thrust slow, deep strokes down her throat. Content, she slumped to the floor.

"Bring her," Tess said, leading the way to the bedroom in her lacy, black thong. There, she told him: "She's tightest and most sensitive after orgasm. Enjoy."

If he'd had more blood flowing to his head, he might've felt used. But probably not. He followed his instinct to crawl between her legs and open her sex with his thighs. Holding her gently, he whispered, "Is this what you want?"

She wrapped her limbs around him and pulled him into her tight, velvety sex. They groaned together. For two content friends, everything was right in the universe. After a moment to adjust, he increased his pace and Honor reached out a hand for Tess to join them. He reluctantly allowed space between them, realizing this was the point of the arrangement.

Sandwiched, Tessa enjoyed Honor's kisses and breasts while he easily slid from one cunt to another. The doctor in him protested, but the caveman (who was louder, stronger, and dominate) strangled the nice doctor with his own entrails. He never believed any woman could desire his half-dead metallic body – especially not Honor. And here she wanted him enough to share her wife, too! Didn't matter that the encounter was a once-in-a-lifetime experience. It was more than he deserved.

Over Tess's shoulder, Honor signaled him. He kept fucking her wife while the buxom blond slithered away. She pushed Tess's head down, ass up, and spit on the crevice. Then, without warning, she slid two fingers in to the hilt. He could feel her through the thin barrier separating ass from cunt, and it was almost like fucking Honor through Tessa. The penetrated petite swore and tried to push free, but 'On put her knee between Tess's shoulder blades and forced her back down. Since he retained a vice grip on her hips, she couldn't get away.

"You didn't obtain permission!" she whined.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Honor smiled wickedly at him while mercilessly fingering Tess's helpless ass.

God, he was going to explode! He tore away, spit on the ambushed hole, and watched Honor add another finger.

"You filthy little whore," she hissed. "That's _three_. Bet you could take Nate's whole cock. I _know_ you could. Want to?"

"Noooo," she groaned.

"It'd be a _shame_ not to _try_."

"I said _permission denied_!"

Honor took his cock and guided it to replace her fingers. He thought they'd stop – either one or both – but no one stopped anything. He bore down, gently but firmly. Tess didn't try to squirm away and Honor glowed triumphant. The head of his cock penetrated the guardian ring. Just as Tess gasped in surprise, Honor gasped with delight. He wasn't sure Tessa was enjoying this. Didn't know whether or not he should stop.

"Taking that dick like a champ!" Honor drooled. Then, she told him, "Deep and slow. Let her loosen up."

He obeyed, making Tess chant "Fuck!" and "Stop!" But between his telepathy and Honor's precognition, she was never truly in pain. Working silently, he knew how deep and slow to thrust, and Honor knew when to add more lube and how fast to rub her clit. When, at long last, his balls pressed against her sex, he grabbed Honor's hair and ferociously kissed her. He'd _never_ been strung so tight. Every ounce of strength willed his body to be still. Tess needed to adjust, and if he fucked her like he wanted, he'd explode.

Tess finally seemed to relax, so he began slow, deep thrusts. She protested all the while, but quickly reached a powerful orgasm. Naturally, her body tried to curl away from him, but Honor spanked her and sternly held her in place.

"Come with his cock in your ass. No! Keep it in! Come on his cock, baby, I want him to _feel_ you come."

"Fuuuuuuck!" she moaned as her tight ass spasm around his weeping cock. Then she collapsed and fell asleep within seconds.

Honor reclined, propped on her elbows. One knee was slightly bent and waved back and forth patiently. He wouldn't keep her waiting. Both knees were lifted over his shoulders and he thrust home. Every movement caused her full breasts to bounce and shift. With one hand, he twisted her nipples, and with the other, he scrubbed her clit. The bed shook hard enough to knock Tess's leg over the edge, but she slumbered on.

"Are you close?" he asked.

Again, she flashed that demonic smile. "Already came. A _few_ times."

"I want you to come like this."

Her eyes fluttered and she groaned. Again, he thought she may have been faking, but again, his telepathy said no. She seemed able to summon orgasms on demand. This was a woman who knew her body well.

"My g-spot's engorged. Keep hitting it and I'll come. Can you feel it? Yeah, that's it. _That's it!"_ She fell into a squirming, bucking, screaming mess. Embarrassed, she pulled a pillow over her face and he tossed it aside. No way was he missing this! He wanted to memorize every moment of her rapture with him inside her.

His balls were going to be so sore in the morning. He had to come. Glancing over, he saw Tess still out cold.

"Can I fill you up?"

Smiling, still screaming, she nodded her consent.

He continued abusing her erogenous zones so that the ensuing climax was brutal and jarring. Her sex gushed and milked his cock, and he gladly answered. Semen spilled over her thighs. As his softening member sputtered its last drop, he cradled her and stroked her hair.

"Did I hurt you?"

Incoherent, she shook her head. "Wazzzz perrrrrfect."

"Can I stay the night?"

"Okay…"

"Honor?" he was still inside her. "I love you."

She was asleep.

The next morning, the atmosphere was relaxed. Nate showered and made breakfast while they showered and dressed. He apologized to Tess, who shrugged: "I do not hold you responsible. Honor is highly persuasive, and I found the overall experience very pleasing."

They both smiled at Honor, who smiled back at him. If _she_ was waiting for an apology, she'd be disappointed. He didn't regret breaking a rule with her. Although she'd probably tell Tess, he hoped she wouldn't. Marking her had been intense and intimate for him, and he wanted it to remain private.

After breakfast, they parted ways. The ladies, back to New Orleans. He, back to work.

…

 _To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Nate's father, Scott Summers aka Cyclops, had been a founding member of the now infamous X-Men. Although the father/son relationship had always been a difficult one, Nate could've had his pick of any team: domestic, foreign, galactic or interdimensional. But Nate was his father's most vocal critic. He championed the orphans and widows created by Xavier's dream, and – following a vow of pacifism – became a doctor.

He left medical school with a mountain of student loan debt. Even on a doctor's salary, he'd be saddled with the financial burden all his life. Uncle Alex offered an easy out. If Nate worked four years as the resident MD for X-Force, the X-Men Corp would settle his loans. Luckily, X-Force worked mostly in mutant P.R. Nate and his co-workers never fired a shot. Consequently, he was able to pursue his passion in pediatric mutations.

The work was soul crushing. He watched dozens of beautiful, wonderful children die slow, horrible deaths. But he was convinced his efforts would found more fruitful endeavors. Presently, his kindness and expertise helped cushion the merciless blow of death.

Why else would he do it?

Current case required stabilization in a three-year-old pyrokinetic. In his lab, Nate set up multiple components and observed the chemical reactions. Dull, tedious stuff, really. Did nothing to purge Honor from his thoughts. At the end of the day, he went to his enormous, empty suite and read alone with his T.V. dinner.

 _This_ was the life he'd sought.

At seventeen, he'd contracted the terminal Legacy Virus, which transformed mutant flesh into dead steel. Half his body was ravaged; the other half struggled for life. His telekinesis gave him use of his metallic bits and kept the virus in check, but it was a losing battle. One day the virus would corrupt the part of his brain that controlled his mutation and he'd be toast. With no guarantee of seeing fifty, he'd shunned companionship, new friendships, and any thought of children. He wasn't unhappy. His life had great meaning… But _Christ!_ Honor made _everything_ look like _shit_ in comparison!

He showered and climbed into bed around 11. Then, unable to sleep, he called her via telepathy.

' _You awake?' he asked._

' _Just getting ready for bed… We've got all three kids and of course, they're_ _ **never**_ _tired.'_ She referred to her brother and sisters, who were just entering their teen years. Her father's children spent the school year in New York with their grandmother and migrated to New Orleans every summer. Her mother's child lived in New Orleans year-round.

' _Just me and the fish,' Nate said. 'Nothing to keep me awake but you.'_

' _Nathan… I know what this is. Look, it was super-hot, but it was a one-time deal._ _ **That's**_ _the rule.'_

' _Since when do you follow rules?' he tried not to sound desperate._

 _She paused. 'I'll talk to Tess.'_

' _No,' he blurted. 'I don't_ _ **want**_ _Tess. I want_ _ **you**_ _. Sorry it took me so long to realize, but I_ _ **love**_ _you. I'm_ _ **in**_ _love with you. I know it complicates things, but I can't just be your friend. I_ _ **love**_ _you, honey.'_

' _You love_ _ **hot sex**_ _with me!_ _ **I'm**_ _sorry you can't tell the difference! How_ _ **dare**_ _you try to hold our friendship hostage? That's why it's one-and-done. Call me when you're sober.'_

That had gone as badly as it could have. Shockingly, he didn't feel any worse. He expected to come to his senses in a couple days and realize her friendship was good enough, but it wasn't. She could never go back to being 'just' a friend, and he couldn't pretend that he didn't have feelings for her.

In the lab, he found a way to stabilize the volatile pyrokinesis. It wasn't a cure – not even close – but it was a remarkable breakthrough. He published his findings and awaited peer reviews. Meanwhile, he continued to monitor the long-term effects in a living specimen.

Uncle Alex pressured him to attend a charity ball to fund a mutant school. Principally, Nate and Alex were against segregation, but several mutant interest parties would be there; including Dr. Kao, creator of the so-called mutant cure. One vial from her and Nate would be free of his fatal virus. But being a mutant wasn't a genetic flaw. It was _who he was_. If the choice was conversion or death, then he would die in the name of intolerance like millions before him.

Everyone knew his story. By merely attending, he turned the theme from 'build a school' to 'save the freaks!'

At $1500 a ticket, he couldn't expect his team to tag along for moral support. He was pleasantly surprised – and then annoyed – to see Honor.

Time slowed for his Venus. Ruby gown: couture and tailored, no doubt. Nude stilettoes, exposed leg, plunging neck line that exposed no bra, and a curtain of strawberry blond hair that revealed a _gotchya_ grin.

"What're you doing here?" he asked her. "You don't _really_ support these people."

"Why not?" she smiled prettily. "I have three school aged siblings. If Zucker can offer more than Grey, I have a responsibility to be informed."

 _Espionage_. He should've known.

"Bringing them home?" he asked.

"Yep. Two months flew by… What're _you_ doing here?"

"Came to see you."

"Really?"

"No, not really. Tess with you?"

She looked miserable. "No. She's on a plane to Afghanistan. She'll be gone for a _month_."

He should've asked why, but he didn't really care. "Does she know about us?"

" _Of course_."

"Then she's either very foolish or very kind."

"Neither," she drained her champagne glass. "She's _pragmatic_."

Seamlessly, she returned to the sharks, armed only with her charm and wit. He'd lost the heart to fight. He thought he could live without her, but now that she was _here_ , he knew better.

Disgusted and insecure, he isolated himself until the school's patron and ball's star – Allison Blaire – made her much-anticipated speech. Then he washed away unseen by her admirers. He'd heard rumors of her interest in politics and realized the appearance had been staged to test the climate. The White House was about to get a disco ball.

"Isn't it awful?" Honor said, leaning against the hood of his car. "Everyone's using everyone else."

"What're you using _me_ for?"

"A ride, obviously."

"Cut the crap. You told me to beat it. Now you show up _uninvited_ looking like a million bucks while your _wife's_ away and start throwing _innuendos_ at me?"

"…You think I look like a million bucks?"

"Are you _blind_ or _desperate_ for compliments? I'm not screwing around. What about _us_? You and me. I _love_ you. I can't make love to you and pretend like it means _nothing_."

Her knees buckled and she fell into his arms. Her kisses said more mere words never could. She loved him. Every corrupted and complicated bit – she _knew_ and _loved_.

Together, they stumbled into his car: a tangle of greedy kisses and roaming hands. She straddled him and pulled her gown up, but as much as he wanted her, he knew the car was a bad choice. Soon, the parking lot would be full of valets and patrons leaving. Plus, these quarters were much too cramped.

"Your place or mine?" he asked.

She groaned his name and put his hands on her breasts.

 _So fucking impatient_ , he thought, but massaged them while sucking her nipples. A flood warmed his crotch and his erection strained to meet her. Damn these unjust pieces of fabric that kept them apart! Again, she groaned his name and fisted his hair.

He heard voices approaching. Time to leave.

He threw her aside and peeled out. She watched him with a smile. Then, she reclined her seat and pulled her dress up over her hips. Her bouncy breasts were still exposed and she began to touch herself.

"People can see you," he warned.

"You can make them _not_."

"I can do more than that."

Using his telekinesis, he pinned her hands above her head and stimulated her erogenous zones. He built her up, then backed away. Again and again and again. Thoroughly enjoying himself, he decided to take the long route home, but she didn't notice. Finally, she was bucking and begging for release.

"Look at me," he said and she obeyed. " _Come_."

Her whole body arched and shook, and he watched her eyes turn misty and unfocused. Relaxed, she panted, but he kept her hands bound. Two fingers slid inside her cunt. Pleased with the way she gasped and jumped, he then shoved them in her mouth. She eagerly sucked her juices, rolling her tongue exquisitely.

Enough foreplay.

He didn't even park in a parking space. It was possible he'd jumped the curb.

"So this is X-Force HQ, huh?" she marveled.

He stood, tucked back his erection, and opened her door.

She emerged naked.

"Honor?!"

"No point _dressing_ to _un_ dress," she smiled.

It was a huge turn-out watching her walk around naked in public. Of course, no one else could see her: his telepathy made sure of that. But her level of shameless trust in him was touching. He could've made her extremely vulnerable if he'd wanted, but she knew he wouldn't humiliate her.

In his suite, his pants couldn't come off fast enough. She laughed, drunk on her power over this powerful man.

He doesn't even bother taking her to the bed. Her mouth, her breasts, her ass – he had to have her! He caressed and kissed her breasts again, but when she tried to take him, he pushed her groin away from his.

"On your knees," he said hoarsely. She obeyed. "And hands."

Smiling, she dropped her head to the floor and gave him a spectacular view of her round, snow-white posterior. He stroked her and sensed disappointment. Girl liked violence.

Timidly at first, he spanked her. Arousal rolled off her like heat off a volcano, so his blows increased. He forced a dry finger into her unprepared ass and when she tensed, he commanded her to relax as the smacks continued. Panting, she struggled to comply – desperate to accommodate this twisting digit in her bowels.

"Good girl," he allowed, adding another finger. She flinched momentarily. "Enjoying yourself? I wanna fuck you like I fucked your wife. You'd let me, too, wouldn't you?"

"Feels gooooood," she groaned.

God, this woman would be the death of him! He snatched her ear lobe between his teeth and showered a trail of kisses down her spine to her flushed orbs and that sweet little sex nestled between her thighs.

Tess must go down on her all the time, he realized. Second best wouldn't do. Not when expressing his _love_. She must be as pleasured as she was pleasant. So he exploited her hidden desires to convey his immense devotion. His tongue cooled and soothed her burning, throbbing cunt, probing every crevice and collecting every drop of essence. He regretted the abuse, the months of silence. In his heart, he knew he could never undo the damage, but he would place her needs before his pride. His sacrifice said 'I love you and I'm sorry', and it brought tears to her eyes. She'd never _felt_ so loved. She'd never _been_ so loved.

They both cried out when she climaxed. All of her pent-up fears and anxieties exploded against his empathy. He was literally knocked over by the truth she was hiding from herself. She loved him and was afraid he'd reject her.

Oh, how _could_ he? How could _anyone_?

He kissed her tears. Her nose. She was confused and frightened, but knew how to distract herself. With tender kisses, she maneuvered into the superior position and took his painful erection into her soothing cunt. Mother of God, he was in heaven. She loved him. Although she didn't realize it yet, she knew something was different this time. Slowly, she rode him and tried to forget. Her eyes fluttered and she leaned back, giving him a full-frontal view. Strong thighs, tapered waist, full breasts – all wrapped in soft, creamy skin. Other women may have possessed these qualities, but they lacked her sinister, dark eyes that sliced through thickest bullshit. They lacked her easy laugh and sharp tongue. If a million universes existed for a billion years, no woman would ever outshine her.

"What're you doing?" she asked, alarmed.

She tried to pull away, but he sat up and pulled her back. Something foreign and bright had invaded her. Somehow, he claimed more than the allotted sex organs, and she wasn't entirely sure this possession was pleasant.

But he held her tenderly and begged, "Let me love you."

In a moment that eclipsed all others, they were truly one being. He saw the ugly lies and faults she worked so hard to hide and he accepted them as easily as she accepted his scars.

Trembling, she chanted his name. She was close. Her mind might've been frightened but her flesh fed off his ecstasy. Guiding her hips, he met her thrust for thrust, pushing her over the edge before he followed. A healthy chunk of his heart splattered at the bottom of that cliff. He would've gladly given it all to her. He could deny her nothing.

They slept in each other's arms and he awoke to find her still there. _This_ , he thought, _is how everyday should be_. He was dismayed when she disagreed.

"I have _work_! I can't just _drop_ everything and move in!"

"New Orleans can be managed from here," he argued. "You have understudies. Tell them you've decided to go with Tess to Afghanistan. They'll buy it."

"But _Tess_ will know. Besides, if I spent a month in New York, wouldn't I stay with the twins?"

He hadn't considered that. She was right; of course, her siblings deserved her time much more. But he couldn't go to New Orleans. He, too, had important work.

In the end, they used Uncle Alex's portal to move back and forth. Sometimes he visited her, but more often, she visited him. It was all very secret, of course. The portal was "only to be used in severe emergencies". But that was part of the appeal. Stealing from his uncle to have hot sex with his married best friend made everything else in his life look _so damn_ _boring_.

…

 _To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

One night, quite nonchalantly, she told him that he'd marry someone else. His rage surprised him. He threw her out; accused her of using him. Then, alone, he wondered – why had he acted that way? Was it the detached coolness in her voice? Or the prospect of life without this affair? Perhaps he was repulsed by the idea of marriage. Maybe all of those things bothered him, but no, that wasn't the culprit that launched him into outrage. Honor had used her powers to examine his life. She must've seen how madly he loved her. And yet, she hadn't responded to his feelings. Her opinion was "you'll love someone else". Did she view this affair as a respite? No more than a pit-stop for both? Apparently so. And it had broken his heart.

Those were lonely nights without her. Unable to sleep, he worked until early morning. Good thing, too. His little pyro's traitorous body adapted to the chemical equalizer and luckily, he was prepared with another compound to counter the side effects.

The parents were frustrated and asked about "the mutant cure". Emotionally, Nate understood they didn't want a series of medical procedures to cluster his life. Intellectually, he was offended. They wanted to fundamentally change their child! He convinced them to trust his therapies and instantly regretted it. The boy's _life_ was at stake. What if Nate was wrong?

Back at HQ, Uncle Alex told him that he had a "guest". Honor had been sitting on his doorstep for eighteen hours.

They didn't speak. He brought her inside, undressed her, and drew a bath. Utterly exhausted, they soaked in companionable silence. Her back rested against his chest; her bare hands ran up and down his bent legs. He sponged her shoulders, neck and back. How could any body be so flawless? When his lips pressed to her ear, she shuttered and grabbed his semi-hard cock. Ever patient, he kept washing her jaw and arms. By now, he was accustomed to her eagerness. Her hands gravitated to herself while he continued to wash her perfect body. When she looked over her shoulder to kiss his mouth, his chest filled with love. He suddenly realized how much he missed her and lust surged through him.

She shifted slightly and put his cock between her ass cheeks. To his surprise, she sat down until he penetrated her impossibly tight orifice. A vice gripped his cockhead and she swore but didn't move. Stunned, his hands stimulate her arousal, and she made a brave attempt to take more. But the pain was too great. He sat her on her knees and, from behind, encouraged her to move back.

Contrary to popular belief of a porn-saturated society, he knew the anus wasn't designed for penetration. A damaged rectum could have serious and long-lasting consequences. This time, the doctor overpowered the caveman, and he was about to terminate this little experiment when she unlocked.

Lose with arousal, she whined and arched her ass up to take more of him. She rocked so much that the bath water splashed over in steady, heavy waves. Bracing one arm along the lip, she used the other to reach between her legs.

He closed his eyes to forget about her sweet, heart-shaped ass milking him. If he watched, he would want to fuck her. If he did that, she would get hurt. So instead of taking her body, he roamed her mind. Images of fear, excitement, lust and greed assault him.

' _Why'd you say you weren't into anal? You've done this before.'_

' _Never with a_ _ **man**_ _,' she defensively answered. 'I thought it'd be too…' She shrugged to find the word._

' _Intense?'_

' _ **Intimate**_ _. I was afraid of how we_ _ **felt**_ _if we… pushed boundaries.'_

' _You don't have to be afraid of me.'_

' _I know. When you said you didn't wanna see me anymore-'_

' _I'm sorry.'_

' _I know, but I couldn't stand it. Being without you. Realized sex doesn't_ _ **make**_ _me love you. I've always loved you. So you can have me. All of me.'_

He pulled her up and turned her face so he could kiss her. Tears stained her face.

' _Crying?'_

' _Please don't leave me again.'_

' _Never. Never, never, never.'_

His fingers found her center of pleasure and made her come so hard he was forced out and she ejaculated on his thigh. He stroked his battered cock until he finished, dropping sperm on her gaping ass.

In her sleep, she called for Tessa. He wanted to punch her. Another option – no less brutal – was replacing her love for Tess with love for him. It would be so easy. Who would know? He'd know. Tess had no family other than 'On. Anyway, Honor's whole life was in New Orleans. Logistically, how would things work? She'd come to resent him, even if she never learned about his treachery – which was highly unlikely given her precognition. Then what? Would he continue changing her until she became the ideal Victorian wife? That wasn't the woman he loved.

He left bed to hunt early peer reviews on his findings.

Time escaped his notice. At noon, Dani brought him a lunch tray and two New Orleans detectives. He ate while they asked loads of questions about Honor.

"How would you describe your relationship?"

"She's my oldest and dearest friend. What's this about?"

"Just clearing up a few things," the officer said dismissively. "Have you two ever been romantic?"

"Yes, we are."

They exchanged a look. "You know she's married?"

"Yeah. Tessa's a friend, too."

' _Freaks_.'

"Detective, in the spirit on honesty, I should remind you that I'm a telepath. _A powerful one_. You should conceal your thoughts more carefully."

"Then you _know_ why we're here."

"No. You're guarding that information. I could get it, but I believe you're just here to clear up a few details."

"Yes… Yes, just clearing up a few details."

"Excellent. Now what's she done?"

"She stole military blue prints from a base in Baton Rouge," he answered with unfocused eyes. "We know it was her but she was here, in New York, at a charity event that night. We don't know how she got home so fast. She says she didn't. That she spent the night with you."

"That's right, gentlemen. We maintain an excellent record of everyone's comings and goings here. Security, you see. That'll probably be the nail in the coffin of your case, won't it?"

"We know she's guilty. We'll trail her until we can prove it."

Nate asked the other, "You _know_ she's guilty, too?"

"Doesn't bother me. I just want to close the case."

"Do either of you care about her civil liberties? The Exclusionary Rule? …I see. Well, that's unfortunate. Gonna make covering my tracks _really_ difficult."

A thorough mind scan revealed one detective had a family history of psychosis and the other had been abusing pain pills. He laid a few mental booby traps. In the weeks and months that followed, both behaved erratically and lost their jobs. Preemptively, he manipulated the rest of the department to be biased for Honor.

Only afterwards he wondered if she'd used him as an alibi.

He was sound asleep when she crawled into his bed. Subconsciously, he knew it was her, and they snuggled easily. She showered kisses on his sleeping face. From anyone else, the kisses would've been chaste, but her lips always shot jolts to his sex. He rolled her over and with clumsy, heavy hands, pushed up her shirt and panties aside. Her thighs opened for him and when they joined, he found a warm and sweet welcome. In short order, he rose, peaked, and fell back asleep. How embarrassing.

He made amends in the morning by binding her with his telekinesis and worshipping her until she cried out for release. Again and again, he delighted in her pleasure. He wanted nothing more than to be worthy of her affections – to fill her mind the way she filled his. Driven partly by desperation, he resorted to lavishing his kisses on her delicate little asshole. She wasn't just "open" to anal stimulation. She _yearned_ for it. The moment he touched her there, he knew he'd cemented a place in her heart. She smiled at his degradation and came so hard that he nearly drown.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked.

"Thought you'd enjoy it."

"I did! But _you_ couldn't have…"

"As long as you're happy. I love watching you get off."

She repaid him with a world-class blow-job, flicking her tongue on his anus, hidden safely behind his balls.

"You don't have to do that," he said.

She spit and then used a finger-tip to smear the saliva around his tight hole. No one had ever touched him there – _ever_. Apprehension built and he considered changing course when she said: "I want your virginity." More spit and her finger pressed in. " _You_ took _mine_. …It's only fair."

Yes, when they were children, he'd been possessed and forced to rape her. This was the closest they'd ever come to discussing the single event that had kept them from consummating their love for so long. If they'd never crossed Apocalypse, would she be _his_ wife?

"You took mine, too," he reminded her. "We're square."

"Come on… Don't wanna _die_ an anal virgin, do you? Don't you _trust_ me?... I'll make it good, baby."

She fully committed her mouth to sucking his erection. Her finger gently probed and rubbed. He was extremely uncomfortable, but since she'd taken a whole cock up the ass, considered this fair.

She looked up, still stroking his cock and fingering his ass. "You're so _loose_. Your body wants it. Ready?"

Bravely, he nodded.

She swallowed his erection with a groan and shoved half a finger inside him. It felt like a broom handle. He made a mental note to send Tess a written apology. Then Honor pulled back and pushed back in, and it was the most horrible, humiliating feeling. Aware, she steadied her finger and sucked until he relaxed again. This time, she slowly wiggled her finger. Much better. Her dear, familiar head bobbed up and down on his cock. He gathered her strawberry blond hair and held it off her face, catching a glimpse of her breasts between his legs.

She leaned back and spit and resumed her task. This time, her finger slid in easily, and although he didn't feel ready, his body offered no resistance. Her mouth felt divine. He could've laid there forever.

"I've got two fingers in you," she said proudly. " _Fuck_ , you're a sight."

He knew he wasn't good-looking: not since the Virus corrupted his body… But the way she looked at him made him feel beautiful. Overwhelmed, he pulled her back to his erection, which she gleefully popped back into her mouth. Her fingers moved closer to his prostate. His heels dug into the mattress and his knew drew up, trying to move her closer. When she struck gold, he groaned like a bitch, and for the first time in his life, is completely consumed by pleasure.

"I'm gonna come," he panted. "Will you swallow?"

She growled and nodded and he lost control. Thrusting into her mouth and clenching her fingers, he chanted 'good girl' over and over until every drop was spent. She swallowed his seed and smiled. Pulling her fingers out felt awful and embarrassing all over again, but was over quick enough.

They cuddled momentarily before she complained: "Christ, it _stinks_ in here!"

…

 _To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

The biggest perk of communal living was that Nate had everything brought to him. He didn't have to cook or clean. His lab, living quarters, and gym were all together. The downside, of course, was that his team and boss knew every intimate detail of his life.

Dani confronted him about Honor.

"She's been spending a lot of time here… You don't have to sneak her in and out. We all know. Why don't you invite her over for movie night so we can meet her?"

He took the next week off to visit Honor in New Orleans.

She assumed he would use the portal like usual, but he usually only stayed the night when he wouldn't be missed. If he vanished for a week without travel plans, the team would get suspicious. Luckily, he had a pilot's license and was spared commercial flight. (Metal detectors hated him.) After his mother passed, Nate liquidated most of her flying business but kept a five-seater that his parents often used to get between New York and Alaska. They divorced, Uncle Alex moved in, Dad married Jean, and the plane wasn't much used after that.

After Jean died, Nate moved in with his dad. Said he was concerned, but Dad had already moved on with Emma. Really, he wanted to be near Honor.

He wished he'd been honest. Seemed like he'd been secretly obsessed with her forever. Even _she_ didn't know. He decided to confess that week – put all his cards on the table.

In New Orleans, they visited stores, restaurants, open-air concerts, and their friend, René. But when Nate tried to kiss her, she got awkward. And at home, among Tess's things, she was cold and distant.

"I don't know!" she snapped when he asked why.

Her house was haunted. This whole damn city was haunted with Tess!

"Let's chill," he said, as if it didn't matter. "Have a beer. Watch _Game of Thrones_. We don't have to get sexy. That isn't why I came."

She softened. "Really?"

"Did you think we were gonna go at it like rabbits for _six_ _days_? I like you dressed, too."

Absurd, maybe, but he was a guest in her home. Presumptions would've been rude. So he slept in the guest room and included her quiet little sister in their days. All the while, he maintained a respectful distant. Ironically, they grew closer, filling the nights with deep conversations.

Turned out, things had been strained between 'On and Tess. Honor's extended family had never been supportive of the marriage. Tess was frustrated by her lack of career. She wanted a baby, which Honor could never give her, and had serious doubts about their future. So she took a pilgrimage to her homeland to seek clarity. Honor was devastated. She _knew_ Tess would return seeking a divorce.

Nate shared his own bad news. His life was more than half over. He'd given up on finding a cure for the Virus. Now, he just wanted to live long enough to find a protégé to carry on his work, but he hadn't much hope of that, either. He wasn't afraid to die, exactly, but he very much wanted to live.

Perhaps not surprisingly, although completely unintentional, this emotion bonding led to physically expressing their love. It was bittersweet and sincere – two people finding comfort in each other. He finally knew what he meant to her and therefore felt no pressure to impress her. She would still love him.

Afterwards, she nestled into his chest on the metallic side. Knowing it wouldn't make a good pillow, he tried to move her to his other side. She refused to budge. Her lips kissed the corrupted flesh and his stomach turned. He felt like the Opera Phantom to her prima donna.

"Can you feel this?" she asked, latching onto his steel nipple.

"Please stop."

"Why?"

He fisted her hair and forced her off. "Because you deserve a good-looking lover."

"'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder', my love. _Loads_ of people think I'm _fat_."

" _Loads_ of people are gonna go _blind_ if they don't hide their opinions better."

"Oh, don't do that!" she said in a tone that sounded very pleased at the idea. "I mean you aren't some random body. This body houses the man I love. And so I adore it."

Love swells in his heart until it could burst. "I don't wanna lose you to Tess. I know what I'm asking… I'm sorry. But I've loved you since the day we met. I thought I was _poison_ for you, but we make each other _better_. If you gave me the chance, I know I could make you happy."

"Oh, silly man," her voice was shaky and weak. "I can't live without you, either."

With that, the ghost of her wife was banished, and the critical looks from neighbors and acquaintances weren't enough to freeze the kisses on her lips. Honor's little sister was the only exception, and here, Nate happily followed her lead. Poor Bekka was thirteen and probably already knew more than she should've. So he waited until she was sound asleep every night before he crept into Honor's room.

"I wanna try something," Honor said. "Something you've never done before but I know you'll like."

"Okay." On a hunch, he's nervous, but also excited.

She re-appeared with a strap-on and smiled that demonic grin. The faux-phallus was pale pink, five inches long and three fingers wide. The size of it doesn't frighten him as much as the leather which held the unflappable device in place.

"I'm not against it," he said wearily. "But _you_ won't be able to feel anything."

"Use it all the time! I wouldn't do it if I didn't enjoy it."

"Yeah, but… If I'm feeling what you felt, I want _you_ to know how I felt for _me_. How about I use my telepathy to trick your body into feeling the dildo? Like it's the real deal."

Her face lit up. "I gonna make you come _so_ hard."

She kissed him with power and aggression. If he was lost, she was prepared to show him the way. Their dueling erections met awkwardly until she clamped them together in her hand and thrust. Her other hand poured lubricant on their embracing cocks.

"Roll over," she said.

"'On, I can't – I'm not-"

"I know. Just trust me," she said gently.

He offered his ass, which she massaged adoringly. With a squeeze, she separated his cheeks to glimpse her prize, and then pushed the globes back together. Was his ass always this tight? Or was he nervous? She slapped his bottom. At first, it stung, but the ghost of pleasure stirs in his prostate and he's alarmingly aroused.

She put the dildo along the crack of his ass and rubbed against his puckered little hole, smearing lube. It felt divine, but he knew eventually that "little" thing would be inside him. He see-sawed between desire and terror. She wouldn't take him unprepared, would she? But he _wanted_ it. Would she warn him? How long would the pain last?

He put his chin on the bed and reached between his legs to stroke his erection. She groaned at the sight.

'Yes,' he thought, 'Here it is on a silver platter.'

At last, something brushed against his anus. He refused to flinch or cry out and forced himself to relax.

Panting, Honor forced her phallus into his unyielding body. " _Fuck_ , you want it, don't you? What a good boy. Should've gotten a bigger cock!"

He groaned, embarrassed and proud, and kept his ass high and easily accessed.

She took a few long, deep stabs before she froze. They were immobile together, both lost in this deep taking. He didn't mind. Unimagined pleasure rippled through him as his body adjusted to her uniquely intimate parts buried deep in his. She, on the other hand, is humiliated to be so close. A penis was very different from her usual gear, and she was having a difficult time controlling herself. Nate, oblivious, thought she'd been too patient and pushed back to show he was ready. His mouth chanted 'I love you' but no words were spoken.

"Back up," she said hoarsely. "I wanna feel your balls against me."

It took a while, but he finally got there. He was rewarded when her head fell back and she groaned out. Maybe he was the one bent over, but _she_ was the helpless one.

Finally, she began to thrust – long, slow, deep penetrations that casually brushed his sweet spot. When he came close to climaxing, she suddenly slammed full-hilt and his spine went rod-straight. She fucked rough and recklessly and then, inexplicably, she slowed again and let him build up. Once more, when his release was at hand, she went wild. This time he tried to pull away. With terrifying ease, she manipulated his spine into an awkward position. He could move no way but back, and going backwards meant her brutal dick.

"Where are you going?" she teased. "You're not going _anywhere_ till I'm through with you."

His mutant abilities made him invulnerable, and even without those, he had superior strength. But he let her abuse him. It was thrilling to have someone push his limits. Who else would even dare? Only they could give each other this experience.

She slapped her palms across his cheeks and watched the orbs flush and tremble. Sandwiched between them, his tiny hole clenched nervously at the phallus intruding its space. As her device vanished and reappeared, dragging his tight pucker back and forth like a minnow caught in a current, the spanking continued. Yet his body craved more. More of her. More pain. More pleasure.

She slowed to near non-movement. The sweet, torturous lure was too enticing to resist, and he stroked his erection with impossible vigor. Soft as a whisper, her hand touched the small of his back to remind him to remain open. He spread his knees. So close. God, he's so close! Mercifully, she thrust in and parked, watching affectionately as he sputtered and squirmed. It was the most intense orgasm of his life. His spine snapped like a towel on a clothesline; his legs locked, and his eyes glimpsed heaven.

Like his Stone Age ancestors, he knew his work was complete and greedily chased his next desire: sleep.

"Don't think I'm into dick sex," she told him the next day.

"Good. I'm not really into butt sex."

"Liar! You let me _own_ you and you _loved_ it."

"Yeah, but now my ass feels like a hair brush. Can we just say we did it and move on?"

…

 _To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

Nate and Tess were both due home. Anxiety built. This fear of the unknown was new. Honor was always so sure. He left New Orleans thinking the worst battle ahead was hers.

Wrong.

Bad news immediately greeted him. SHEILD discovered that he'd brain-washed those detectives. Worse, they suspected _he'd_ been the one to steal those blue prints – not Honor. They declared that "someone" on X-Force campus had been using the team's tools to move stolen government intel to enemies in Afghanistan. He'd never bothered to check where she went when she left New York – just like Uncle Alex never bothered to verify when or if Nate used the portal.

Espionage. Theft. Betrayal.

 _Honor_.

She'd lied to him. Used him. And finally, left _him_ holding the evidence like a _fool_.

He could've died of shame when he confessed to his uncle. Alex didn't bother to fire him. Nate was facing a life in prison – what did his _career_ matter? But he didn't confess to SHEILD. That would've condemned Honor, and despite the justice of it, he couldn't hurt her.

The morning of his arrest, New York's toughest and most expensive lawyer blew in and knocked SHEILD on its collective ass. She got him out on bail in under an hour. Her time's costly because her service was exceptional, but he made perfectly clear that he refused Honor's charity.

She blanched and then laughed. "I _know_ I didn't hear what I _thought_ I heard! Honey, I make $3,000 an hour. Do _you_ have that kind of money? 'Cause that's what it'll take to beat SHEILD. Look, I know you're _innocent_ and I know you're _pissed_. Who wouldn't be? But save your high and mighty act. For now – take the damn favor!"

At work, the team voted to keep Nate on one condition: no more Honor. From now on, she didn't even have his phone number.

Things went from bad to worse. His pyro toddler patient had a terrible accident resulting in burns over 80% of his body. Nate quickly healed the boy but the parents insisted on "the cure". He was transferred to Dr. Kao's care, where he suffered another accident. This time, Nate was too late to save his short, terrible life.

The medical community turned on the eugenicist and asked Nate to lead the investigation. After all, he was a highly visible member with strong ties to pro-mutant issues. He'd gladly sacrifice his career if it dismantled Kao and her "work". But the ongoing SHEILD investigation marked him out. Now, in addition to his lawyer and team, his peers also pressured him to turn on Honor. Being duped by a lover – known criminal or not – was not as bad as committing the crime. Even Uncle Alex confronted him about misplaced loyalties and hurt pride.

"I _love_ her, alright?" Nate finally confessed. "You don't hurt the ones you love. Even if they deserve it!"

Uncle Alex bowed his head and quietly gathered strength to fight on. "Imagine Dr. Kao keeps her medical license. She'll continue to warp DNA until everyone fits her image of what humanity should be. Your life's work will be obliterated. Your sisters and brother will be sterilized. And children like Jeremy will continue to suffer and die when they can't conform… This is _more_ than you or Honor. I know it's gonna hurt, but you've gotta start _fighting_ for the _right_ people! Otherwise, what the hell are we doing?"

"It's late. I'll call my lawyer in the morning."

Alex held his breath. "You'll turn her in?"

He nodded; his throat too tight to speak.

Perhaps not surprisingly, Honor stormed the building that same night. The team tried to keep her from him. They knew, as _she_ did, that one look at her would crumble his resolve. But he wasn't a delicate child to protect. When he heard the altercation, he joined.

"You said you _loved_ me!" she cried. "How _could_ you?!"

Guilt and rage tossed his heart. "How could – _how could I?!_ I should ring your worthless neck till your lying tongue turns black!"

"Don't!" said Alex. "Think about it, Nate. You assault her the night before you turn her in. How's that gonna look? It's what she _wants_. Please. Go back to your work and let me handle this."

Her bottom lip trembled. "I could lose the _kids_! My _house_! The government could seize my parents' estates, and then how-"

" _Good!_ You're a shitty role model! I hope you _never_ see those kids again! In fact, I'll _recommend_ it when I make my deal."

"Stop it!"

"Prison. _Execution_. That's what _I'm_ facing!"

"That'll _never_ happen! You're _innocent_ and you have the _very best_ -"

"Lawyers you can afford," he finished for her. "Am I supposed to _thank_ you for getting me off after _you_ set me up?!"

"If I had to dismantle every jail brick-by-brick, that's what I'd do. Not out of _guilt_ but because I _love_ you. I'll always have your back, no matter what. You _have_ to _know_ that. I _didn't_ set you up. I _lov_ -"

"You love me so fucking much, turn yourself in."

She was speechless.

"That's what I thought. Now fuck off."

Her arguments had been weak, cementing in his mind her guilt. A master liar needed only a grain of truth to create an epic mirage. But making her feel worse didn't make him feel better. In fact, the opposite happened. He was planning to throw her to the wolves to save himself. They might never see each other again. And he'd _wasted_ their last conversation _lying_ to _hurt_ her. He wanted to literally crawl out of his own skin.

By dawn, he'd lost his nerve. At nine, his lawyer called to say Honor had confessed and SHIELD was dropping the charges against him.

An invisible spear punched his gut, broke his heart, and finally stopped in his throat. She'd let him win the only fight he'd wanted to lose.

He remembered her as an eleven year old, saying: "I need your help."

"We'll have to help each other," he'd said.

That was their first meeting. Instinctively, they'd known each other and had blown past any awkward bonding phase. Only now, sixteen years later, did he recall that conversation and realize what it truly was: a meeting of kindred spirits. She was more than his best friend – she was his soul mate. And he'd thrown her away. What an _idiot_ he was!

An omega level telepath like Nate exerted no effort mind-wiping SHEILD. In a nanosecond – less time than it took him to blink – no one in the world knew why Honor was in custody. So when her brassy lawyer thundered for her release, what could they do?

She'd known all along what he could do. Knew he _would_ do it to protect her. And she was right, as always.

 _A tool_. That's all he was to her. A useful tool attached to a useful cock. She'd been fluttering from cock to cock for years and would continue to do so. She didn't value _his_ body more than Shaw's or Ethan's or John Cleese's – even though Nate was her best friend. She didn't value Tessa enough to remain faithful. He saw it clearly now: she was sick, twisted, apathetic… But he still loved her. It was enough to drive him mad.

At first, she gave him some much-needed space. She didn't _remember_ , but she knew what she'd done. Thanks to her precognition, she understood his pain and left him alone to lick his wounds. But as time passed, her calls remained unreturned. Any message he needed to deliver, he gave to Tess. At family and work functions where he couldn't avoid her, he simply pretended not to see or hear her. She pretended not to notice, but he sensed her frustration and arousal. Of course she wanted him back. He had the one thing Tess didn't.

He led an honest investigation against Dr. Kao. The whole thing took two years and resulted in the revocation of her medical license. He suspected she'd simply move underground. Perhaps HYDRA would fund her eugenics crusade, but for now, he could celebrate with his team.

"Beer and billiards, Doc?" jeered Blink. "We celebrating or sulking?"

"He's been working so long, he probably doesn't know the difference," Dani said, bringing him a tall draft. "Cut him some slack. No one _forced_ you to come."

"She's whining because she can't play or drink," said Nate.

"Come on, old man! Let your _cue_ do the talking!"

Tension eased out of his veins, sinuses and pores. He'd been under so much pressure for so long that he'd forgotten simple pleasures like _fun_. And banter. Laughter. Beer buzz. He was glad Uncle Alex made him come out.

All evening, he watched Dani stretch across the pool table. He watched her throat bob as she guzzled her foamy beer. And when she caught him from the corner of her eye, she smiled slyly. Her hand lingered on his when they exchanged cues and her heart raced. At the end of the night, after everyone had gone, she kissed him. Bland. He wished she were Honor. And yet, he still considered making love to her. It'd been _so long_.

"Dani, I – _EEEYK!_ "

Blinding pain consumed him. Acute migraine, excruciating myalgia, liquid iron filled his lungs, throat, and sinuses. He knew what this was: the Legacy Virus had reached a vital organ. All he could do was tell Dani to run – flee from the now uber-contagious fatal virus – and suffer as the inevitable happened.

He died. He _knew_ he'd died. But in his last, desperate act, he'd disintegrated his body to keep Dani safe. There was nothing. And then there was. He awoke to the smell of hospital. Looking down, he immediately saw that his body was _still_ contaminated. He'd conquered death, but still couldn't defeat this damned virus. He lost his mind and nearly destroyed the med lab.

Uncle Alex put him on forced leave.

"Your dad's on vacation with the kids. Honor and her family are there, too. They're in Nova Scotia and your old man's already on a plane down. I know you don't want to and I don't care. Not letting you _work_ yourself into the _grave_."

His dad wheeled him out. Honor pulled the car around. He stood as she sprinted to him, no longer cross with her. All he thought about was how close he came to never holding her again.

On the plane ride north, they told him about the mild weather and how rowdy the kids had been. He's missed the comradery but the little girls are too much and he quickly gravitated to his dad and little brother, Xander. It's a poignant reminder of the family he'd missed. When Rogue and Gambit died, Cyclops vowed to protect their kids, and he'd made good by arranging these annual vacations. (Technically, "family" vacations since they'd discovered Sinister had used genetic material from Cyclops to create Gambit, but no one ever mentioned that except when discussing possible blood and bone matches.)

They'd rented an entire hotel on the coast. Couldn't swim, but the boys could fish and the girls chased puffins. No matter where the kids went, Nate could always hear their voices from his chair the deck. He was like some sort of invalid with passive indifference for all he observed.

"What's going on?" his father asked, bringing him another blanket.

"The _cold_ isn't killing me, Dad."

Scott had been forged in battle, where men were judged on _actions_ , not _words_. The hug outside the hospital had revealed everything to him. He waited and - when he realized Nate wasn't going to be truthful – continued: "Bet she'll tell me. She'd _love_ to break my heart."

He sighed. "Jesus with the melodrama! _Nothing's_ going on."

"I saw-"

"I _know_ what you saw! We haven't spoken in ages. Not _really_. She missed me… I died." The words stunned him. " _I died_. There was a lot I would've missed but… I would've missed _her_ the most. And seeing her was – was overwhelming. Don't read into it."

"She's _married_ , son."

"You and _mom_ were married when you met _Jean_. You and _Jean_ were married when you met _Emma_. That's not what this is… I love her. But I couldn't _live_ with her… The _shit_ she puts Tess through! If she can deal with it, they _belong_ together. I'm happy to be her friend. She's incredible."

Nate couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. His father looked bewildered, too. Maybe he'd never loved a woman beyond desire.

Finally, he said: "It's over?"

"No, Dad. It's not _rejection_ ; it's _suppression_. I was _new_. And _easy_. When the novelty wore off and things got complicated, I – I was left. I mean I left."

Why couldn't he stop talking?!

"Are you going to be okay with her staying here? I understand if you want to leave."

"You'll make an excellent _grandmother_ one day. Stop worrying! We're _adults_. It's fine. Fret over Meg and Oli – they need it."

"Yes. All these teenaged hormones," he shook his head. "I thought _you'd_ out-grown that phase."

…

 _To Be Concluded…_

 **Author's Note:** For those keeping track, Nate isn't the world's youngest doctor. He's four years older than 'On. When they met, he was fifteen. The parental estates Honor referenced include Gambit, Rogue, and Bella Donna's worldly possessions. Mystique is still alive and well, so I'm sure she kept 'On out of Rogue's business, but I have to wonder how much she has access to…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

 _They're riding in his car. Who's driving? He's in the driver's seat but doesn't touch the wheel. He doesn't even glance at the highway, zooming past. His eyes are on Honor, naked and sprawled out in the passenger seat. She's touching herself, rubbing her thighs together. When he tries to stroke his throbbing erection, she stops him. God, he's hard. So hard. Why won't she let him get off? She smiles and takes him in her mouth._

Nate's eyes snapped open as he came. His stomach dropped when he saw her.

"What the-?!" he pushed her away, startled and confused.

"What?" She wiped her mouth.

" _Honor?_ What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Keep it down or you'll wake the kids."

He couldn't find his shorts. "Get out!"

" _Please!_ " she sounded desperate. "I'm _sorry_. I thought you _wanted_ it."

"So you snuck in here while I was sleeping?!"

"You _enjoyed_ it last time!"

"Until I found out you were _using_ me and told you to _fuck off!"_

"And then you _died_ , Nathan!" She turned and stood, crying softly as she dressed.

Her naked backside made his erection rebound. He waited until she was dressed to say: "Please don't go. I'm sorry. Come here… Please?"

She sat stiffly on the side of his bed. Moonlight poured through the window, outlining her creamy skin steaming with resentment.

"This…" he started awkwardly. "This sex stuff… It's not what I-"

" _Liar_!" she spat bitterly. "First time in _two years_ you've looked me in the _eye_! After I _sucked_ you off! Now you're gonna act holier than thou? _Fuck you!"_

His molars nearly cracked. " _I'm sorry_. I was _hurt_. I didn't _trust_ you. …Can you understand why?"

The devil and angel inside her quarreled. Finally, she shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I can… Because of the portal?"

"Honor, you _humiliated_ me! In front of my _team_. In front of my _family_. No blow job in the _world_ is gonna make up for that! You know, for a _psychic_ , you can be really _stupid_ sometimes."

Again, she struggled with her conscious. "I'm _sorry_. I thought you'd clean up things quicker."

"I'm not your _maid_!" he exploded.

"I'm not your _whore_! 'I _can't_ be your _friend_ , Honor. I _love_ you, Honor.' You _blackmailed_ me to get what you wanted! And I did the same! Don't come _crying_ to me because you got yours!" Her nostrils flared. "That's the problem with you Summers men – think you're _always_ the hero. You're as _wicked_ as I am. You're just too _stubborn_ to see it!"

As always, she was wrong and right. He hadn't realized the gravity of his words. He'd only considered _his_ feelings and desires, spared nothing for hers. For a _telepath_ , he'd been terribly insular. But his ignorant, selfish betrayal wasn't the same as her cold, calculated one… Was it?

"We could argue forever," he said. "It'll never change anything. And in the end… it doesn't really matter." He put a hand over hers. "I meant it. Every 'I love you'. I want you to know that. I'm glad for what we had… But it's not – it's not true anymore. I'm sorry if that hurts."

She exhaled a long, shuttered breath. "I meant it, too… I know you think you're just another notch in my bed post, but you're not. We're _soul mates_ , you know."

"No. _Tess_ is your soul mate."

She looked startled. "Who says you only get _one_?"

"Most people would be happy with _that_."

"' _Most people'_ are cowards!" she rolled her eyes. She put a hand over his. "Can we start over? Can we pretend like this was all just a lovely dream we shared?"

"Wasn't it?"

…

 _C'est fini_.


End file.
